Rishta
by abhirikafan
Summary: A strictly DUO based story. First time trying to write on them other than OS. Your reviews (both positive and negative) will encourage me a lot. So please please be generous and review.
1. Chapter 1

_A person was pointing a gun towards another man. They both were standing near a cliff. The face of the man holding the gun was covered with a black mask. Only the eyes were visible through it. The eyes were enough to run a chill through anyone's spine. Those eyes were cold like a dead person's. No one could be able to look at those lifeless eyes for long! The man was shouting something, but it was inaudible, like those "mute" scenes in any movie! The man to whom he was pointing the gun was now trying to move towards him! Oh no! He should not come forward - GOD - the masked man won't spare him - GOD - have mercy on him - please GOD please -_

**_A loud noise of gunshot - A splash of red hot blood - and "AHHHHHHHH"_**

**_DAYAAAAA -_**

Abhijeet sat on his bed! His eyes were wide open, his body was drenched in sweat. He could easily hear his own heartbeat. He spread out his hand to reach for the glass placed on his bedside table. His hand was still trembling. He took the glass to his lips and this simple process took nearly 3 to 4 minutes... After taking only a sip of the cold water he put the glass back. He wiped off the sweat drop from his forehead and slowly came off the bed. He was walking silently towards the door and finally reached where he wanted to! His eyes were fixed on the person on the bed. His face was so peaceful... His eyes were closed, it seemed like he was in a beautiful dream...

Abhijeet entered the room, sat quietly beside him. He touched his forehead, and then slowly started rubbing it softly, then his fingers moved into his hairs... he was running his fingers through his hair. but the person was too still to move even a little bit.

"Dayaa" - he whispered - unintentionally, or may be his heart was still having a hope to get a response - a single response - any kind of it will do! But he is tired of waiting for his brother's response. The only sign of his life is his breathing sound.

Abhijeet leaned forward and placed his head on Daya's chest. He could hear his heartbeat. He closed his eyes. The heartbeat was echoing in his ears... He is alive- HE IS ALIVE! A drop of tear escaped his eyes.

He quietly made a place beside Daya and squeezed himself beside him...

_Daya: Main andar aa sakta hun?_

_Abhijeet: Daya, tum kabhi bhi kahi bhi ja sakte ho, isme puchnewali koi baat hi nahi! Yeh ghar jitna mera, utna hi tumhara!_

_A sweet smile crept on Daya's face. He entered Abhijeet's room and started looking around. "wah -" a soft but praising tone came from his lips. Abhijeet smiled looking at him._

_Abhijeet: Aao, baitho - kuch kehna chahte ho?_

_Daya sat on his bed beside him shyly._

_Daya: (lowering his gaze) Abhijeet, woh main pani pee raha tha, tab achanak jug se pani gir gaya bistar pe -_

_Abhijeet: (alert) Arre, to pehle batana chahiye tha na! Tum ek kaam karo, yehi pe lait jao, main sofa pe -_

_Daya: Aap bhi yehi so jaiye, main neend me haath pair nahi chalata hun!_

_Abhijeet chuckled. _

_After a few hours, Abhijeet's sleep got disturbed, he found Daya changing sides restlessly in sleep. He had sweat on his body._

_"zaroor koi bura sapna dekha hoga" - Abhijeet thought. He hesitated a little bit at first, then he placed his hand on Daya's forehead. To his surprise he became quiet and soon drifted into deep sleep..._

Abhijeet remembered that day so vividly. "Woh bura sapna mere ekbar chhune se khatm ho jata tha Daya - par yeh bura sapna khatam kyun nahi hota? Pata nahi aur kitne din..." he sighed!

Abhijeet opened his eyes when the first ray of sun kissed his face. He looked beside him, the same peaceful sleep covered his brother like a shell. Abhijeet opened the curtains so that the whole room could be flooded with soft morning light. He tucked Daya properly inside the blanket. Changed the saline bottle. He kissed his forehead and then slowly moved out of the room.

* * *

_**A/N: My first long story on DUO only! After a long thought, finally decided to write it down. I have literally no idea what I have written, or what I am going to write! Still I will request you all to read and review - please please please ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am really really thankful to all of you for your support and love. Aise hi pyar dete rahiye :) Main regular update karte rahungi iss baat ka guarantee hai, par aap bhi reviews karte rahiye, chahe wo bura ho ya achcha :) Mujhe pata hai, kuch doubts hai aap sab ke man me, lekin abhi yeh chapter enjoy kijiye, dheere dheere sab kuch samjh me aa jayega**_

* * *

Abhijeet was standing on the balcony of the house. His face was expressionless. Only his eyes were somewhere else - far far away from this quiet surroundings. A boy of 9 or 10 came opening the main gate, he was holding a kettle and a stack of glass in his hand.

"Sahab, subah ki chaye" - the boy handed Abhijeet a glass full of hot tea with an innocent lovely smile. The aroma of the tea pulled him back to the earthly world. He smiled back at him. This little boy was the only one who could bring back the long lost smile of him now a days. Abhijeet was staring at the boy, his fresh smile gave him a soothe at least for a moment.

Abhijeet: (taking a sip from the glass) Wah Raju, tera chaye to aaj bahot hi achchi bani!

Raju: (grinning broadly) Pure Manali me Raju jaisa chaye koi nahi bana sakte sahab -

The smile vanished from Abhijeet's face, but Raju was not there anymore to notice that, he had already gone for the next house.

_Daya and Abhijeet were standing in front of a hill side tea-shop. They were enjoying the sunset at the hill top._

_Daya: Kitne dino ke baad hum aise ghumne aye, kitna shanti hai yaha, nahi?_

_Abhijeet just nodded agreeing. Daya was too happy to stop - "Boss, hum na yaha ek ghar banayenge, aur jab hum retire ho jayenge CID se, yehi aake rahenge! Idea mast hai na?" _

_Abhijeet was really enjoying his Daya's joyful comments. A sweet smile was present on his face throughout his flow of talking - Daya was still talking and talking - so many things he wanted to say, wanted to plan, sometimes Abhijeet was hearing actually, sometimes he was just watching his happy face, seeing him happy like this and free from all the tensions and burden, he felt a peace that only Daya could give him. _

_"Abhi! Tum sun bhi rahe ho - yah aise hi muskura rahe ho! Kab se bol raha hun - tum ho ki pagalo ke tarah muskura rahe ho -"_

_Abhijeet came back to reality with the angry (though it was actually cute to him) comment of Daya._

_"Arre nahi nahi, main sun hi to raha tha! tu kehta hai to hum lautte hi woh humara Mumbai wala ghar bech dete hai - aur yaha chale ate hai - woh Mumbai me rakkha hi kya hai!" - Abhijeet tried to make it up with his usual joking tone. But Daya was angry - really angry this time!_

_Daya: Tumhe mazak sooj raha hai!_

_Abhijeet: (Trying to console him) acha chal bhai, ab maan bhi jaa - galati ho gayi - le chaye pee -_

_Abhijeet handed him the glass of tea which the boy from the stall kept on the bench beside them. Daya took the glass from his hand and took a sip, still not looking at him. But his facial expression changed as soon as he tasted it._

_"Jo bhi kaho yaar, pure Manali me iss Raju ke jaisa chaye koi nahi bana sakte" - Daya said closing his eyes with ultimate satisfaction..._

Abhijeet stirred out from his thoughts! He hovered his dry palms over his face. His face was bearing a mask of tiredness. He looked at the sky while wrapping the shawl properly around his body. "Kaafi der ho gaya! Daya ko woh medicine bhi dena hai" - he muttered in his mind and removed the place as silently as he came.

He entered into Daya's room with a box and his notebook. In his notebook all the instructions were written, he was checking it carefully. Though his sharp memory remembered every thing written on it, still every time he gave any medicine to him, he checked it again and again, cross verify it each time, so that nothing could be missed by him. He followed every step very carefully like every day - changed the bottle, pushed injection into it, checked his pulse rate and eyes, then like everyday he sat beside him.

"Tujhe pata hai Daya" , He started with a soft tone, "Doctor keh raha tha, tu abhi sab sun bhi sakte hai, aur mehsus bhi kar sakte hai. Tu mujhe sun sakta hai na Daya? Bol na? Dekh main tere samne hun - tere paas" His tone became teary... He continued -

"Pata hai, aaj bhi subah Raju aya tha - tujhe yaad hai na, wohi chaye ke dukan pe jo baithta tha - wo school bhi jaa raha hai aaj kal. Bahot achcha bacha hai, tujhse milne aya tha na Sunday ko! Aur pata hai tujhe aaj humare ghar ke bahar woh gulab ka ped hai na, usme phool aye hai, tu dekhega to tujhe bahot pasand ayega - tujhe safed gulab pasand hai na... maine ramjan chacha ko bol diya hai, woh agle haftey tak tere liye orchid ka plant bhi laa denge! Dekh, agar aur bhi kuch mangwani hai to abhi se bol de - baad me tera nakhra nahi chalega"

- he paused a bit, his eyes stopped at Daya's face. His gaze was blurry but still. He lightly touched Daya's hand where the channel for saline was made. His veins were prominent and the color of the skin at that area had became pale. Abhijeet's fingers were lightly touching that portion...

"Kabse yeh laga hua hai - dard ho raha hoga na - to phir tu kuch kehta kyun nahi? Ekbar bol de Daya ke **Mujhe injection nahi lagwana hai **- bas ekbaar keh de - nahi lagata main, bas ek baar Daya, ek baar" - His voice cracked, he sat on the floor kneeling down beside the bed and kept his head on Daya's arm, but the continuous flow of tear made no difference to the person who was in deep sleep since last 4 months...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I really don't know thank you guys for the love you have shown! Thank you thank you sooo much. Here I want to make some confessions:**_

_**1. In this story, there will be some medical terms and medical situations, which may not be (I should not use "may", it will be "must" rather) correct, as I have really no idea about such things. Please don't judge the story with those things.**_

_**2. I know that many of you are offended with me due to the short length of chapters, but believe me, whenever I try to write a long one, it always ends up with a short one! So basically I cannot write long chapters. But one thing I can do, and that I assure you, I will - I will update very frequently. Please please cope up with my bad habit of writing short chapters.**_

_**3. Those who have reviewed, thanks a lot. But the silent readers, please please review, i need to know your opinion.**_

* * *

Hours passed like this. In the afternoon the doctor came for the regular checkup of Daya. Abhijeet was standing beside him when he was checking Daya. There was a hope in his eyes like every other day. The doctor wanted to avoid his hopeful gaze every time he comes here. It really broke him inwardly every time he disappoint him with his words.

"Kaise hai woh ab doctor" - he asked keenly. The pain and hope in his voice made the doctor look at him.

Doctor: Dekho Abhijeet, isse brain injury hai, woh bhi shock ke wajah se - tumhe pata hai na! Ab woh kab coma se bahar ayega yeh sach me koi nahi bata sakta - main bhi nahi - ho sakta hai aaj, ho sakta hai ek saal baad -

Abhijeet looked at him with pleading eyes - "Nahi doctor saab, aap aise mat boliye - w-woh thik ho jayega..."

Doctor: Dekho Abhijeet, main samajh sakta hun tumhari baat, humse jitna ho sake humne kiya, ab baki bhagwan ke upar chhor do. Maine jaise tumhe pehle bhi kaha tha, in case of this kind of Brain Injury, hume sabse zyada ek hi baat ka dhyan rakhna padta hai ki patient ko kabhi bhi kisi bhi halat me stress ke samna na karna pade -

Abhijeet: Haan doctor saab mujhe pata hai, aur isi liye main usse yaha leke aya - woh humesha kehta tha, iss jagah me usse bahot shanti milta hai, sakoon milti hai...

Doctor: (nodding lovingly) Tumse jitna ho sakta tha tumne shayad usse bhi kayi zyada kiya - abhi bhagwan ke upar bharosa rakkho - sab thik ho jayega -

The doctor pressed his shoulder assuringly, Abhijeet said nothing only lowered his head.

It was only hope that was dragging him in his life.

After the doctor left, Abhijeet stood beside the window. That day flashed in his mind. Everything was perfect that day, every one was there… Still it happened! They were gone for that encounter. All of them were there. Nobody knew that the single day would change their life forever. It was Daya who first noticed that one of the goon was trying to shoot Abhijeet from his back. Only within a fraction of seconds he aimed that person and shot before he could fire – but Abhijeet came in between while fighting with another!

_As soon as the bullet hit Abhijeet he fell on the ground even before he could shout. Everything around Daya seemed still! The only thing he could see was the blood drenched Abhijeet lying on the ground… He stood in the same position holding the gun as it was. He could see the team members holding Abhijeet and taking him to the hospital – his still motionless body was in front of him and his bullet was the cause of it – he could see the teary face of others, some discreet voices hit his ear drum!_

**_"Abhijeeeet Sirrrr"_**

**_"Daya Sir – Please aap kuch boliye na"_**

**_"Daya beta – kuch to kaho – aisa mat karo"_**

**_"Sir Abhijeet Sir ko kuch nahi hoga"_**

**_"Daya kuch bol kyu nahi raha hai Salunkhe? Who aise patthar ke tarah kyun khara hai?"_**

_But everything was meaningless to him. He could hear – but could not sense… _

Abhijeet shivered from his core imagining the enormous pain Daya had to go through! A tear drop fell from his eye. He looked at Daya's sleeping face.

"Daya, ekbar dekh – ekbar meri taraf dekh Daya – maine sach kaha tha - Daya ki goli se Abhijeet ko kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta – yeh dekh – main thik hun – mujhe kuch nahi hua hai -" Abhijeet said in almost whispering tone, each and every word he was saying looking keenly at his face – there was a hope in his eyes for his response… His hand was kept on Daya's. Abhijeet was about to leave - just when he felt the fingers under his hand were actually trying to clasp his fingers!

"DAYAAAA" – a scream escaped his mouth – he rushed towards him and immediately held him by his shoulder and started to shake him lightly "Daya tu – tu thik ho gaya hai – Daya – tune mera haath pakda abhi – Daya – Daya – uth jaa – Tu thik ho gaya mera bhai"

Tear was continuously flowing down from his cheeks but his eyes were shining with life this time – "Abhi doctor ko bulata hun" – he thought. He immediately dialled the doctor's number.

* * *

After the doctor checked him thoroughly, then he called Abhijeet aside.

"Dekho Abhijeet", he started with a very serious tone looking straight into his eyes, "main samajh sakta hun ke abhi tumhara dil me kya chal raha hi, lekin iss waqt tumhe bahot himmat rakhna hoga"

With this Abhijeet's expression changed. A fear covered his face which did not remain unnoticed by the doctor.

"Nahi nahi darne ka koi baat nahi hai beta", said the elderly man in a consoling tone, " Tumhe sirf itna khayal rakhna padhega ke iss halat me admi ka brain bahot hi kamzor padh jata hai, usme zyada sochne ya samjhne ka takat nahi hota hai. Usse zaroorat hota hai to sirf pyar ki, saath ki - ho sakta hai woh kabhi kuch aisa harkat kare -"

He could not complete his sentence as he was cut by Abhijeet, "Main samjh gaya hun Doctor saab, aap fikar mat kijiye, mere hote huye mera Daya ko kabhi pyar ka kami nahi hoga - usse main sambhal lunga, woh zindegi hai meri, usse kuch nahi hone dunga main, usse jitna dard sehna tha, woh seh chuke hai, ab aur nahi" - he said the last sentence with so much confidence in his voice that made the doctor look at him with an unknown respect!

"Par doctor saab woh abhi tak jaga kyun nahi? usse hosh to agaya na?" Abhijeet was confused as well as there was a bit of fear in his voice.

The doctor could sense that. He smiled seeing his fear. he touched his shoulder and pressed lightly - "Relax Abhijeet! Abhi kuch hi der me usse hosh bhi aa jayega beta - fikr mat karo. lekin zara sambhalke -", he stopped in between, because the love, care, concern, hope which were present on Abhijeet's face, clearly proved that there was no need for this kind of warning at least for this person! The doctor lowered his gaze immediately, "Main abhi chaalta hun, agar kisi bhi waqt zaroorat pade, to bejhijhak mujhe call kar lena".

Abhijeet came near Daya, who was still in sleep, but his eyes were moving, there was a slight movement in his hands too. Abhijeet's eyes became teary, he sat beside him and softly touched his forehead. "Daya" - he whispered. With his voice, Daya tried to change his side, but due to the saline attached to him, caused him pain, his lips curled with pain but the"AHHH" came out from Abhijeet's mouth instantly! He immediately grabbed Daya's hand and Daya slightly opened his eyes with effort!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_** Mujhe weekend me bilkul time nahi milta, isi liye 2 din update nahi kar payi. SORRY! As said before, chapter short hai, par I hope ki yeh sab ko pasand aye. I will definitely update the next chapter soon. Stay tuned and post reviews...**_

* * *

Daya opened his eyes with effort, he could figure the blurry figure of Abhijeet in front of his eyes. He wanted to touch his face - he tried, but he felt sharp pain on his hand! An "AHHH" escaped his mouth. Abhijeet looked concerned - "Daya, tujhe dard ho raha hai? kya hua Daya? bol na?" He looked keenly at his face.

Daya was looking at his own hands, where the needle - saline are attached. His stare seemed something very much unusual to Abhijeet, and it was confirmed by Daya's action, who immediately started pulling the saline channel and needles from his hand.

"Kholo - kholo isse - yeh nahi chahiye - " he was struggling hard to remove all those things- Abhijeet immediately held his hands, but Daya threw it off. Abhijeet looked at him with fear and disbelief!

"Daya tu - tu aisa kyun kar raha hai?" he asked with his all effort, "tu meri baat sun Daya-"

Tear came to his eyes. But Daya was doing the same, and now looking at Abhijeet, he shouted, "Tumne kiya hai ye sab Abhi? Mere paas bhi mat aao! yeh sab hathao mere upar se - hathao yeh sab -"

The word "Abhi" soothed his ears after so long time... A tear drop fell from his eyes, but he had no time for that. In front his eyes his Daya was struggling - he had aleady hurt himself. Blood was oozing from his hand. Abhijeet rushed near him, ignoring Daya's shout. He remembered the doctor's word! Now he could understand what he meant. But he would be there for him, always...

Abhijeet touched his head to calm him.

"Daya, tujhe yeh sab nahi chahiye na?" he asked as lovingly as possible.

With this tone Daya calmed a bit, and looked at him, "Isse dard ho raha hai, Abhi!" The way he told this, made Abhijeet feel his heart was being pieced with a sharp knife. He slowly touched Daya's hand, the portion was badly injured due to this. blood drops were there. Abhijeet was lightly moving his fingers.

"Bahot dard ho raha hai, Daya?" only pain was there in his voice. His face was completely wet with tear. He continued, "Ab aur nahi hoga, main doctor se baat karta hun, yeh saline ke baare me, tujhe ab aur dard nahi hoga mera bhai".

Daya looked at him with hope, "tum doctor ko bolo na, mujhe yeh sab nahi chahiye, yeh dard wala suii-"

Abhijeet tried to distract him with, "Daya, tujhe bahar dekhna nahi hai? yaha se dekh - woh dekh" - he pointed towards the window - from that window a beautiful view of valley was visible. Daya looked at that with amazement.

"Mujhe yaha acha lagta hai - aur yeh thand bhi..."

After so many days, these words were reaching his heart. Abhijeet was looking at him with full eyes. He knew that, Daya was not just as before, but he is back, he is back to him! His Daya was finally talking to him... He remembered those moments of his waiting - finally it ended...

_Mujhe doctor se ek baar baat kar lena chahiye, isska khayal ab kaise rakhna hai, woh bhi janna zaroori hai_

"Daya, tum kuch der ke liye yehi baitho, main doctor se baat kar loon, thik hai? aur apne haath ko mat hilana, OK? isse aur bhi dard hoga, aur maine kaha tha na, ke ab tumhe aur dard nahi hoga! to tum apna haath nahi hilaoge, OK?"

Daya nodded quietly. Abhijeet called the doctor.

* * *

It was night. Abhijeet was sitting beside Daya awake. His one hand was placed on Daya's forehead. Daya was sleeping due to the effect of sedative.

_Abhijeet: Nahi Sir, yehi mera faisla hai, aur yeh nahi badalnewala -_

_ACP: Par tumhe ekbar phir sochna chahiye iss bare mein_

_Abhijeet: Main jo kuch bhi kar raha hun, soch samajhke hi kar raha hun. Aap please mera resignation accept kar lijiye -_

_ACP: Lekin Daya ka treatment yaha par bhi to ho sakta hai -_

_Abhijeet: Yaha par hua Sir! par ab doctors ka bhi manna hai ke usse bahut hi shant jagah mein rakhna hai, jahan usse stress na ho, aur usse care ki zaroorat hai, aur -_

_ACP: Usse hum yaha ka koi achcha mental ass-_

_Abhijeet: (cutting him in a quiet by determined way) NAHI! Woh mere saath hi rahega, mere paas! Usse mera zaroorat hai - _

_ACP: Par - _

_Abhijeet: Main usse kisi bhi keemat par nahi khona chahti hu Sir - KISI bhi keemat par nahi - please accept this letter -_

Abhijeet came out of trance with the slight movement of Daya beneath his hand. Daya seemed to be a bit restless. He was trying to move his hand but before he could, Abhijeet held his hand and started to massage around the affected area gently. Daya soon drifted into deep sleep again.

"Main rahunga tere paas har waqt - doctor chahe kuch bhi kahe, Main apna bhai ke haath bandhke aise nahi rakh sakta - mera bhai hai woh - meri zindegi hai - koi pagal nahi!" He thought as remembered the doctors words...

_Usse ab bahot hi care ke zaroorat hai, abhi uska deemagi halat kamzor hai... woh aise salines ke saaath agar kuch karega to chot pahuch sakte hai, behtar hai, tum sotey waqt uska haath kisi soft cloth se baandh diya karo..._

Abhijeet jerked out of his thought, he shivered with the thought of tying Daya's hand! He looked at his face keenly, there was no sign of pain. He started patting his head gently, like a mother trying to put her baby to sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Nandita, this chapter is written specially for you dear :) and all my readers, a big warm squishy hug for ol' of you. I really really want to thank you guys for supporting me and loving me throughout my very first DUO story...**_

_**One more thing, there were a few doubts in my mind, while writing this. I want to thank specially both of my sisters Krittika and Nandita for clearing those and standing beside me whenever I needed them.**_

* * *

It was morning. Abhijeet was waiting outside the room for the doctor. Daya's scream was still echoing into his ears - "**ABHIIIII- Isse jaane ko kaho - please Abhi - tum kaha** ho..."

The helpless and fearful look in Daya's eyes was haunting him. His face was covered with sweat even in the very pleasant weather of Manali. He was trying hard to restrain himself from rushing into the room and pulling his Life into a comforting hug and protect him from every bit of pain. After few more minutes of this unbearable waiting the doctor came out of the room. Abhijeet looked at him anxiously.

"Doctor saab, Kaisa hai woh? aise ajeeb kyun behave kar raha hai?" He asked with concern.

The doctor took him aside and signaled him to calm himself. "Abhijeet, uss shock ke wajah se uska brain me bahot zyada chot ayi hai - abhi uska brain ek bachcho ke jaisa hi kaam kar raha hai, jaise ek normal adult insaan ko yeh asani se samajh me aa jata hai ki kisse kaise baat karna hai, ya phir kya karna hai, yeh sab uski samjh me ab nahi ayega... Uper se woh apni purani baatein bhi bhul chuke hai -"

Abhijeet was shocked, but he stopped the doctor with, "Par woh to mujhe achche se pehchan raha hai doctor saab! Phir kaise -"

Doctor: Nahi Abhijeet, uska memory puri tarah se damage nahi hua hai, yehi soch lo ke kuch kuch cheezein uski deemag me bas gaya hai, jaise ki uska "Abhi", aur baki memory kuch blur jaisa ho gaya hai! Abhi woh jo tumpe aise depend kar raha hai, yeh ek bahot hi achcha sign hai. woh tum pe bharosa kar raha hai, yeh usse thik hone me bhi dheere dheere help karega. Haan aur ek baat, usse kabhi kuch yaad karne ke liye pressurize mat karna. bas usse pyar aur saath chahiye - aur samay bhi -

Abhijeet's eyes were teary. But his tone was full of confidence. "Chahe puri zindegi hi kyun na lag jaye, mujhe koi aitraaz nahi, lekin usse kabhi bhi pyar aur saath ki kami nahi hogi"!

After that he took the diet chart and medicine details from the doctor. After some more minutes the doctor left and Abhijeet slowly entered Daya's room. All the saline and other equipment were removed from him. But still he was not looking happy.

As soon as he saw Abhijeet, he turned his face away from him. Abhijeet came near him, but he tried to move his face away. Abhijeet smiled and sat beside him and touched his hand.

"Daya - meri taraf nahi dekhega?" he asked softly.

Daya nodded as "NO" sternly.

Abhijeet smiled sweetly, "Acha, itna gussa? aur woh kyun?"

Daya turned towards him. His face was clearly bearing anger!

Daya: (angrily) Kaha they tum? Aur woh admi - woh kyun aya tha mere paas?

Abhijeet: Kaun? woh doctor?

Daya: haan haan wohi -

Abhijeet: Woh to Doctor hai na, tumhara check up ke liye aya tha, ta ki tum jaldi se thik ho jao - dekho unhone woh sab "dardwala suii" bhi nikal diya na -

He was trying to calm down his brother. Daya was still sitting like a grumpy kid.

"Mujhe woh pasand nahi", he told annoyingly.

"Acha?" Abhijeet asked softly while ruffling his hair.

"Mujhe tumhare siway aur koi bhi pasand nahi" - He suddenly hugged Abhijeet tightly by his waist, "Tum kyun nahi aye subah se mere paas Abhi? maine tumhe dhunda bhi, pata hai? Kitna bulaya tumhe -" he was complaining all these hiding in the hug.

Abhijeet hugged him back. His eyes became teary, "Bas - ab main aa gaya hun na? tere paas hi hun - ab main kahi nahi jaunga"

Daya: (happily) Pakka?

Abhijeet nodded as yes.

* * *

_Abhijeet: Daya, please yaar, tang mat kar, kha le na chup chap! Aaj kaam zyada hai -_

_Daya: mujhe yeh beemaro wala khana nahi khana hai, bas! Tumhe khana hai khao na. mujhe "sweet corn soup" hi chahiye -_

_Abhijeet: kya yaar! ek din tu yeh corn flakes nahi kha sakta -_

_Daya: Nahiiiii- Aur waise bhi bureau se late aye ho - uska punishment hai - abhi bana do -_

_Abhijeet: Kisi bhi angle se lagta nahi ke tu beemar hai! janab ka order to dekho - main tera cook hun?_

_Daya: (chuckling) waisa hi kuch samajh lo -_

Abhijeet came out of his thoughts... He placed the soup bowl in front of Daya. He made him sit properly. Daya was not seemed to be interested at all.

"Yeh dekh Daya - yeh sweet corn soup - tera favourite hai", Abhijeet tried to feed him a spoonful. Daya turned his face away, "mujhe nahi peena".

"Please Daya, ek baar - " he pleaded.

"Kaha na, nahi chahiye" - Daya pushed his hand away and the spoon fell from his hand!

"Kya DAYA! Gira diya na! Kab se keh raha hun! aur tu hai ki - pata hai na tujhe kitna weak ho gaya tu, ab saline bhi nahi hai, peena to padhega!" Instantly he shouted, but as soon as he could hear his own voice like that, he stopped. He looked at Daya, who was looking at him with disbelief! Abhijeet tried to move towards him, but he pulled him away and he silently started to take the soup. His silence made Abhijeet feel a sharp pain in his heart. Daya was quiet throughout. After finishing he handed over the empty bowl to Abhijeet. Abhijeet took the bowl with hurt face. He was about to move but then he returned.

"Daya" - he asked in a very deep soft tone. Daya did not look at him but just lowered his head. Abhijeet felt a lump in his throat.

Abhijeet: Daya, "Abhi" bura hai na?

Daya nodded as "NO" still keeping his head down. A tear drop slipped from Abhijeet's eye. He sat beside him and cupped his face to lift it up. This time Daya did not protest.

"Mera Daya ka dil bahut Bada hai na? To usne uska Abhi ko maaf kiya?" Abhijeet asked earnestly. Every word of his was bearing the pain that filled his heart. Daya looked at him, this time his gaze became soft.

"Promise karo pehle ki phir kabhi nahi dantoge! warna maafi bhi nahi milega!" Daya made a cute face.

Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's. With a broad hearty smile he said, "PROMISE"!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Chalo, this time not so short... Thank you all for supporting me throughout. Please read and review. with love- Abhirikafan**_

* * *

A few days later, it was early in the morning. It was seen in the foggy path, two persons were walking slowly. The taller man was holing the other's hand tightly. Though it was thick fog there, but the happiness on their face was visible!

After returning home, Abhijeet took off Daya's shawl. Daya sat on the edge of the bed. Abhi sat beside him. "Acha laga?" he asked softly holding his hand.

"Bohot! Mujhe tum roz aise ghumane le chalogey Abhi?" He asked him joyfully.

Abhijeet was very happy to see him like this. He was a bit nervous today before taking him for a walk. But now he felt relieved. Daya enjoyed the walk very much. He asked so many questions all the way just like an excited child! "_Abhi, yeh kya hai?" "Yeh rasta kaha jata hai?" "Uss ghar me kaun hai?" "Hum uss pahar pe kyun nahi jaa sakte?" "waha pe jharna bhi hai?" _- aise hi kitne saare sawal!

"Haan, agar tumhe acha laga to hum zaroor jayenge!" Abhijeet replied looking into Daya's eyes.

Daya: (excited) Aur uss pahar pe bhi jayenge - (He pointed to the hill which could be seen from their window)

Abhijeet smiled and held his hand - "Daya, woh bohot dur hai! Hum waha nahi jaa sakte!"

"Tum jhut bol rahe ho, na? Dur kaha hai? Paas hi to hai - bas waha -" he said in a cute tone.

"Nahi Daya", Abhijeet tried to make him understand, "woh jitna pass dikhta hai na, utna hai nahi - usse bhi kayee zyada dur hai woh". But Daya looked confused. "Shayad kuch zyada bol diya, woh pareshaan lag raha hai" he thought. He decided to divert his mind. So he started with a jovial tone - "acha, ab yeh batao, ajj mera Daya ko breakfast me kya chahiye?"

Daya: Mujhe Pizza khana hai!

_Daya: Abhi yaar, bhookh lagi hai - kab tak sotey rahogey?_

_Abhijeet: sone de na yaar! barson baad chutti miley hai... tujhe bhukh lagi hai, tu kuch toast voast bana le - jaa (pushed him drowsily)_

_Daya: Mujhe Pizza khana hai_

_Abhijeet: (shocked) tu pagal hai? subah subah neend se uthte hi Pizza?_

_Daya: Mujhe bas wohi chahiye!_

"Tu pagal hai? subah subah uthte hi pizza?" Abhijeet said in an almost dreamy tone. He was snapped out from his thought with a pull in his hand and a loud voice -"Nahi Abhi, mujhe Pizza hi chahiye - pizza hi khana hai!" Daya made his famous puppy face.

"Ab itni subah main yaha tere liye Pizza kaha se laun? aur yeh Mumbai nahi hai!" Abhijeet tried to calm him down.

"Yeh Mumbai kaha hai? Aur yeh Mumbai kyu nahi hai?" Daya was looking confused.

Abhijeet felt alert inside. But his face did not show anything. He looked at Daya and started calmly, "Mumbai na ek bohot bada city hai - waha -"

He was cut by "Isse bhi bada?"

Abhijeet continued, "haan re, isse bhi bada... waha ..." he stopped suddenly. Daya was still looking at him curiously. Abhijeet smiled to him and lightly ruffled his hair. Daya made a face and immediately started to set his hair in place, "Ufffo, Abhi, mere balo ko aisa mat karo - ", he continued setting his hair properly, "woh main aise zyada acha lagta hun na?"

Abhijeet laughed loudly, "Tu bhi na Daya - bilkul pagal hai...", he tried to hug him, but Daya struggled to remove himself, "mujhe bhukh lagi hai -aur abhi khana hai - tum khana lao "...

Abhijeet left for the kitchen with a pleasant smile on his face! After so many days, he was feeling like his Daya was coming back to him... He could feel the soothe when he could see the naughtiness in his eyes.

* * *

It was lunch time. Abhijeet brought the plate to Daya, and about to feed him like every day. But today he held his hand before he could feed him. Abhijeet was shocked. He looked at him questioningly.

"Tum nahi kahoge?" Daya asked softly.

Abhijeet's heart skipped a bit! Since he got back his sense, this is the first time he acted like this. He thought of him! Abhijeet was staring at him unbelievably!

"Tum aise ghoor kyu rahe ho Abhi? Tumhe nahi khana hai? Tumhe main khila dun, jaise tum mujhe khilate ho?" Daya looked at him innocently holding a spoonful in front of opened his mouth with teary gaze with a smile. The smile spread to Daya's lips too...

They have finished their meal with some small casual talks. After they were finished with it, Daya looked at Abhijeet. His eyes were sleepy.

"Abhi - neend aa rahi hai - main so jaun?" Daya asked him.

Abhijeet just nodded as Yes. Daya lied on the bed, Abhijeet adjusted his pillow and cover him with a blanket. He patted his head once or twice then silently moved out.

_It was the first day when Abhijeet felt that he got some one in his life - a very special one. Before that Daya was just another junior in his team. Though he attracted his attention sometimes, but Abhijeet thought it was only his shy and quiet nature that attracted him. Moreover there was a guilt in Daya's mind regarding Abhijeet's accident..._

_Abhijeet was found as a suspect in that "Paresh" murder case. Every evidence was against him. ACP sir had suspended him. He was broken inside. He was in his house sleepless. It was near midnight. The door was knocked. When he opened the door he found Daya standing in front of him in terrible condition, burning with fever, his eyes were red, Abhijeet could hear his breathing sound from there only! Abhijeet was shocked like hell. He did not even say a single word, only pulled him by his hand inside the room._

_Abhijeet: Tum to chutti leke ghar gaye the na? to phir yeh sab - tum apni halat dekhe ho? _

_he was firing questions like mad!_

_Daya lowered his head, did not reply his single question... "Sir, yeh raha woh tape - iss mein aap ki begunayi ki sare saboot hai -" finally he spoke in the same low tone handing him over the tape! Abhijeet could not believe his own eyes! Is this lad simply that mad? he risked his life - risked his career only to prove him innocent! For the first time the hardcore CID officer felt his eyes moist in front of anyone!_

_"Tum pagal ho Daya? aise jhoot bolke sirf mere liye tumne itna risk-" Abhijeet tried to ask with a teary tone..._

_"Sir, aap kabhi galat ho hi nahi sakte! chahe sare duniya hi kyu na yeh maan le ke aap gunhegaar ho - aap please humesha yeh yaad rakhna ke koi hai, jo kabhi bhi aap ko ghalat nahi samjhega"_

That day, for the first time Abhijeet felt the soothe of his presence. After that, they never spoke out loud about it, but they knew they found a new relationship - "ek naya Rishta", which would remain with their soul...

Abhijeet was sitting quietly on the couch, remembering those early days of their friendship... But suddenly he snatched out from his thought with a loud "**ABHIIIIIIII**" from daya's room!

He immediately rushed towards his room to find Daya sitting on bed exhausted, completely drenched in sweat. His face was pale - completely bloodless... Abhijeet ran to him and hugged him, "Daya - Daya - kya hua tujhe? haan? bol na?"

Daya was just hugging him even more tightly. "Kabhi mat jana Abhi - woh - woh log tumhe le ja raha tha - Mera Abhi ko le ja raha tha" - he was continuosly murmuring these words, while Abhijeet was trying to make him quiet.

Abhijeet: Dekh Daya - main tere paas hun - yeh dekh - kuch nahi hua hai mujhe - woh sapna tha - bura sapna -

Daya: (still in fear) Woh sab log sab lo tumhe le ja raha tha - ek gari me - aur tum soye huye the Abhi - Mujhe darr lag raha hai - please Abhi mat jao -

Abhijeet was trying his best to make him feel secured. He cupped his face and wiped his tears - "Main tujhe chhorke kabhi bhi kahin bhi nahi jaunga Daya -" he said looking into his eyes with a belief in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

It was cloudy outside. Abhijeet was standing near the window.

_Lagta hai aaj mausam kuch zyada hi kharab honewala hai... _He thought. The chilly wind was coming through the open window. The coldness of thta wind somehow was giving him an unexplained soothe. He closed his eyes as if he could absorb that cold wind ... But suddenly he stirred a bit - and then quickly made his way to Daya's room. When he entered the room he found Daya sitting on the bed.

"Arre - tu uth gaya!" He exclaimed.

Daya just nodded, "Abhi, chalo walk pe jate hai -", Daya said excitedly.

Within only a few days, this morning walk became a habit to Daya. He really enjoyed this part of the day. Everyday when he walked with Abhijeet, Abhijeet usually show him so many things - the "Chaye Stall", that school building, that small fountain - the local people called it "Jhora"... evey bit of their walk he enjoyed. He did not want to miss his walk at any cost.

"Daya - aaj lagta hai bohot barish honewala hai - aaj rehne dete hai - aaj hum ghar pe enjoy karenge ", Abhijeet was trying to make him understand, "aaj kuch naya karte hai -".

But that did not seem to get his attention.

"Nahi, mujhe bahar hi jana hai - tum chalo na Abhi - ", he was saying this like a stubborn kid.

Abhijeet knew his brother very well.

_Matlab jana hi padega, nahi to sahab aise hi muh phula ke baithe rahenge! Ajeeb hai, itna sab kuch bhul gaya hai, par yeh nakhre aur drama nahi bhule! Ab kya - barish ane se pehle wapas aa jana padhega - bas thoda aas paas se ghumake lata hun..._

"Thik hai chal. Jaldi se ready ho jaa. Hum bas 2 min me jayenge - aur jab main kahunga - tab hi wapas ana padega, OK? tab koi zid nahi, samajh gaye?" Abhijeet tried to look strict.

But Daya was too happy to notice that. Abhijeet unknowingly smiled watching him.

* * *

_**One hour later...**_

It was raining heavily. Everything seemed blur due to rain. The wind was howling furiously. No one even could dare to go outside the house... But one person was running here and there ignoring this thunder storm.

"DAYAAAAAA" - he screamed his lungs out! But no response! He was dripping with icy cold water, but he could not sense anything.

_Mera hi galti hai, mujhe usse bahar lana hi nahi tha aaj! Ab main kahan dhundu usse - aise mausam me kaha jayega woh! Hey Bhagwan, usse kuch ho na jaye ... _He looked at the sky with a prayer in his eyes. He felt horrified.

_Mujhe uska saath rehna tha na! Phir mujhse itni badi galti kaise ho gaya! Akhir gaya hi kyun main woh mobile lene andar! Agar nahi gaye hote to woh mere saath hi hote na -_

He already came far from heir house in course of searching Daya - tears were continuously flowing down his cheeks.

Finally he sat down on the rock beside the hill, hiding his face into his palms he broke down into tears. Slowly he shattered on to the road by his knees... The bloodcurdling sound of lightening did not seem to have the slightest impact on him... He was there on the side of the road - just like an old crooked statue...

"Sahab - O sahab" - A familiar voice reached his ears from far.

He immediately tried to identify the source...

"Sahab - kab se bula raha hu -" Raju came panting holding tightly his umbrella -"woh - chote sahab -"

Before he could complete, Abhijeet held him by his shoulder, "Daya ko dekha tune? Kaha hai woh?" He asked in one breadth like a mad!

"Sahab", Raju replied calmly, "Woh chote sahab shayad raste bhatak gaye they - subah humko laga aaj barish honewala hai - to tab hum bas dukan bandh hi karnewale the, tab hi unko dekha - uss (pointing to a direction) taraf jaa raha hai, humne pucha ke sahab kaha jaa rahe ho? To unhone kaha ke uss pahar pe jana hai - to phir maine une samjhaya ke woh aaj waha nahi jaa payenge! Aur woh ghar se itna door aa gaye the sahab, to humne socha utna door to woh akela jaa payenge, to hum khud usse ghar tak le gaye, par wahan aap nahi mile, hum chote sahab ko balcony pe baithne ko kaha - phir bas kuch der pehle aap ko idhar ate huye dekha - woh bhi iss halat me! tab hi maine bhagte huye aa gaye!"

Abhijeet patted his back with teary eyes, "Shukriya Raju!"

Without wasting a single second he started runnning towards his home! After 15 more minutes he reached his home and found Daya sitting in one corner of the balcony. He was shivering, more than cold it was fear that made him shiver like that.

"Abhiii" - an excited scream came out of his mouth as soon as he found his Abhi coming to him!

Abhijeet came to him and Daya immediately hugged him tightly!

Daya: (in one breadth) Kaha they tum Abhi? main kitna darr gaya tha - darr lag raha tha mujhe - aur woh beejli ki awaz se -

But before he could complete, to his utter shock he felt a hard slap on his cheek! He touched his cheek and looked at Abhijeet unbelievably!

Abhijeet: (angry and loud) Tujhe pata bhi hai - inn kuch lamho me mujh par kya beeti hai! Aise kaise tum bina kuch kahe nikal gaye - haan! Kya laga tumhe - tum jo bhi marzi karte rahoge - aur koi kuch nahi kahega!

Daya: (convincing tone) Par main to sirf uss samnewale pahar pe jana chahte the - par waha jate jate phir kuch samjh me nahi aa raha tha - aur tum bhi nahi mil rahe the , aur ghar bhi nahi - phir woh - w-woh ladka -

Abhijeet: (angrily cutting him) Bas! aur ek bhi labz kaha to! Chup chap bina baat ke andar chalo -

Daya silently obeyed him lowering his head, with teary eyes. He went into his room, and quietly went inside the blanket, he covered his ears with the pillow. A drop of tear rolled down his eyes...

* * *

**_1:00 pm_**

Daya was now sitting on his bed waiting for Abhijeet.

_Mujhe bhukh lagi hai. Aur Abhi ne to aaj khana bhi nahi khilaya! Woh gusse me hai na - isi liye... Mujhe usse bina kahe nahi jana tha. Abhi jake usse Sorry bol deta hun - phir khana khate hai -_

Daya came down from his bed and started for Abhijeet's room.

"Abhiiii" - he called loudly, but did not get any response...

He peeped into the room and found Abhijeet sleeping on the sofa itself! He came near him and pulled his T-Shirt.

"Abhi - utho na - bhukh lagi hai - tum mujhe khilaoge nahi? Utho na Abhi -" He continued in a pleading tone, "Abhi - SORRY - age se aisa nahi karunga - pakka! Acha- ab walk pe nahi jaunga - aur dekho tumne aaj mujhe mara bhi - phir bhi main roya nahi - gussa bhi nahi kiya - chalo na Abhi please -"

But Abhijeet's hand fell from the sofa! Daya was shocked. He carefully touched his hand with a finger and immediately removed it! His hand skin was burning...

Fear spread on his face...

_**A/N: So this was it! A not so short chapter. Thank you guys for your reviews... Please do review. Your reviews are very precious to me... **_

_**A Belated Happy Friendship Day to all my friends.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**AbhiRikafan**_


	8. Chapter 8

Daya's face was full of fear. He was feeling something strange in his heart which he could not identify. He started to shake Abhi slowly, "Abhi - Abh Tum utho na- Abhi - "...

He was continuously shaking him with this, his eyes became teary...

In Abhijeet's mind the last thing he could remember was he slapped Daya...

_Maine usse thappad mara tha - usne ghalati to ki - lekin jaan bujh ke to nahi ki - phir bhi maine usse maara - uska Abhi ne! Kitna roya hoga na mera bhai..._

He could feel Daya's presence around him. He wanted to touch him - he wanted to take him into a comforting hug, he wanted to make him forget the pain he gave to him - but nothing he could do - except opening his eyes slightly and lifting his hand a little bit in order to touch the blurry image of Daya in front of him.

Daya saw him opening his eyes and trying to move his hand. He brought his face near his.

"Bolo na Abhi - tumhe kya ho raha hai? Tum aisa kyu kar rahe ho?" he was asking in a tone full of fear. Then he remembered something, "Abhi - paani - tumhe paani chahiye na? main - main abhi lata hun -"

Daya rushed leaving Abhijeet there. Abhijeet was still murmuring in almost an inaudible tone, "M-m-main thik hun Daya - Daya - tu aise fikr mat kar - Daya - mere paas aa"...

But his voice did not reach to Daya. After only a few seconds Daya came back with a glass full of water. He lifted Abhijeet's head carefully with one hand and tried to make him drink the water. But it might be Daya's inexperienced hand - or mght be Abhijeet's weak condition due to high fever - most of it spilled out - he was not able to drink the water properly...

Daya kept the glass aside.

_Abhi to paani bhi thik se nahi pee raha hai! Ab main kya krun? Mera Abhi ko kya ho gaya hai? Woh mujhse baat bhi nahi kar paa rahe hai -_

Daya thought. He took a towel and wiped off the water that was spilled on Abhijeet's body in an haphazard manner. Abhijeet was staring at Daya who was busy in cleaning - and saying continuously "Tumhe kuch nahi hoga Abhi - tum thik ho jaogey -" A scene flashed in his memory -

_It was a stormy night (better to say, late night) in Mumbai. Abhijeet returned home after chasing a criminal. He entered house to find Daya sitting on the sofa wide awake - waiting for him. Abhijeet was not afraid of chasing that ruthless criminal throughout the whole day - but he was afraid of this - this only! His brother was there with his hands crossed against his chest._

_"Agaye janab" - Daya growled in a sarcastic manner, "Bahar dekha aapne?"_

_"Arre Daya - woh ek criminal ko pakadna tha -" Abhijeet tried to explain him as polietly as possible, but only avoiding his piercing gaze!_

_"Haan - to hum sab log mar gaye they kya? Do din bhi nahi huye tumhe duty join kiya - kisiko keh nahi sakte they tum? Itni barish me chal padi!" Daya's voice raised._

_Abhijeet tried to argue, but his extreme weak body did not accompany him. He was about to fall, when a tight grip stopped him._

_"Bohot taqleef ho raha hai Abhi? Kya hua? Please Abhi, batao na - kya ho raha hai? T-tum thik ho jaogey - kuch nahi hoga tumhe Abhi - kuch bhi nahi", His voice suddenly radically changed into the most caring and concerned tone in the world! Dayas eyes were full of care and concern. He was making Abhijeet lie down on the sofa - with so much love -_

_He was continuously repeating these few words, "Bas Abhi - abhi thik ho jayega - kuch nahi hoga tumhe -"_

_Abhijeet was only staring at his brother - who seemed to be much more in pain. Now he was the one who needed consoling. Abhijeet kept his hand on Daya's shoulder, "Daya - itna bhi fikr mat kar yaar - kuch nahi hua hai - m-main thik hun -"_

After a long time, Daya's words made him feel like it was His Daya!

He finally could say, "Daya - itna bhi fikr mat kar - kuch nahi hua hai - m-m-main thik hun -"

Daya's hands suddenly stopped and he looked at him with a strange expression. He looked lost!

Just then the doorbell rang and Daya ran towards the door. It was his doctor - he came for Daya's regular check up! He was surprised to see Daya opening the door as it was usually Abhijeet who did this.

"Are wah Daya - tum to -" He tried to say something but stopped as Daya already started to pull him by his hand. He then noticed the panicked face of Daya!

"Doctor - aap jaldi se mera Abhi ko thik kar do - Abhi - Abhi ko kya ho gaya hai - woh - woh bas aise soye huye hai - aur - aur - woh kuch keh bhi nahi raha hai - maine pani diya - par saare gira diya - uska- uska - haath aur face bhi kitna garam hai - " Daya said all these in one single breadth in an extremely panicked way.

The doctor tried to pacify him with, "Chalo chalo - main abhi dekhta hun tumhara Abhi ko - usse bukhar hua hoga - thik ho jayega beta -"

But Daya was not completely assured with this, though he did not say any thing, just followed him quietly.

After a thorough check up the doctor realized that it was nothing more than just a fever. Throughout the whole process Abhijeet asked him several times, "Doctor - mujhe bas thoda sa bukhar hai - aap dawai de do - thik ho jayega - par w-woh Daya - Daya ko - woh bohot darr gaya hai - doctor saab - usse please samjhaiye - "

Then again after sometime, "Daya - tu - tu mere paas baith na - chup chap - yaha aake baith -"

He looked at Daya and found him looing keenly at Abhijeet while moving his hand softly on his forehead! The doctor was surprised to see Daya like this. It was a huge improvement and totally unexpected in such an early stage! But it was Abhijeet who was patient now, so he started with a soft tone, "Daya - beta - Abhijeet ko bukhar hai - woh barish me bheega tha kya?"

Daya nodded as yes, still looking at Abhijeet. Since morning, there was a strange kind of pain he was feeling, other than the fear, which he could not identify.

Doctor: Beta, tum logo ne subah se kuch khaya?

Daya: Nahi - hum to bahar gaye the na - phir main uss - (pointing towards the window) uss taraf Abhi ko bina bataye chala gaya - aur aur phir - phir barish bhi shuru ho gaya - phir jab Abhi aya - to woh bohot gusse me they - aur pure bheeg gaye they - phir ussne mujhe m-

Daya stopped in between.

_Main isse kyun batayun? Mera Abhi - mujhe mara - woh jo marzi kare - isse nahi bataunga main - huh!_

Doctor smiled a little looking at Daya's face. That elderly person could easily guess what would happen between these two. He preferred to leave the topic there.

Doctor: Chalo, koi baat nahi - main tum dono ke liye kuch khana bhejwa deta hun Raju se - woh kha lena - aur apna bhai ko bhi khilana, thik hai? Ab main usse medicine de raha hun, woh jald hi thik ho jayega beta- tum fikr mat karo. Aur yeh medicine (he showed Daya a strip of medicine) Abhi ko raat e waqt dena hai - sirf ek goli - tum de paogey?

The doctor looked at Daya's face keenly. His face was too serious. He took that strip from his hand, and looked at it minutely then he nodded as yes.

Then the doctor took out the syringe to give Abhijeet injection but to his shock, Daya held his hand tightly. There was extreme fear on his face.

Daya shouted in pain, "Nahi - woh dardwala suii nahi - Abhi ko yeh mat lagana - Abhi - Abhi ko dard hoga -"

But he was stopped by Abhijeet, who held his hand softly, "Daya - isse dard nahi hoga mujhe- dekh - tu meri taraf dekh - bas - kuch nahi hoga mujhe -"

While saying this, he signaled the doctor, who pushed the injection into his vein. He flinched a little, his grip on Daya's hand tightened a bit. Daya's face came near him, and he could feel Daya's another hand was placed on his grip. A smile made its way to his face.

The doctor silently witnessed the pure love between them...

_**A/N: So - this was it - a really quick update... I was a little late last time, so this was my compensation. A special note: there are many things in this chapter which would not be complete without my lovely sister - Nandita - thank you dear...**_

_**Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing my first effort on DUO. I am really feeling lucky that I am able to make you happy through my story. Keep smiling, be happy.**_

_**-Abhirikafan**_


	9. Chapter 9 with an important note

_**A/N: This is an important note for all my readers -**_

_**My hearty apology - please please accept my apology here. I am unable to continue this story. Its my kind request to all of my readers - any of you can continue this one if you wish. But I won't be able to continue this one. Because I think this one is becoming more of an issue today. It is not about only one "Guest" reviewer - many of the readers think that this kind of thing is completely unrealistic. I can ignore one or two but definitely cannot ignore so much of them.**_

_**If there are negative reviews - I must give a thought on it. I tried my best to think some way to make it so - called Realistic. But failed terribly. So I am surrendering here. But yes of course - I have some responsibility - as I started this one - and that is why its my kind request to all of you - Any one - please continue this story if you can and make it complete.**_

_**I know, those who loved it will be angry with me - but what can I do? I am unable to complete this story realistically - because for me it is realistic - so just cannot fulfill your expectations. **_

_**Regards,**_

_**Abhirikafan**_

* * *

After the doctor left - Abhijeet asked Daya to come near him. Abhijeet felt a bit better due to the injection and medicine - there was a bit drowsiness though. Daya looked at him. His face was still covered with a kind of fear. Abhijeet smiled, "Daya -", he started affectionately, "mujhe kuch nahi hua hai - dekh - main ab thik hun, na?"

Daya looked with hopeful gaze. Abhijeet pressed his hand onto his to give him the needed assurance. Then suddenly he remembered something and looked at Daya with a very keen look.

"Kya hua Abhi?" Daya asked confusingly, "tum aise kyun dekh rahe ho mujhe?"

"Tujhe zyada chot to nahi lagi Daya? Tujhe mara tha na main subah -", Abhijeet said with guilt and pain.

Daya lowered his head and kept silent. He was angry on him when he slapped him that hard, but then he also realized that it was his fault. But now when Abhijeet was asking about it, he suddenly felt all the pain! He wanted to tell him that of course - it hurt - it hurt him badly when His Abhi slapped him! But he also felt something unknown which was restraining him from doing so! Suddenly he felt that Abijeet was trying to hold his face up and make him look in his eyes. Daya's eyes were now full of tear.

Abhijeet continued with so much love and care in his tone, "Daya - idhar dekh meri taraf - naraz hai mujhse? mujhe bhi nahi batayega? Dard hua na?"

Now Daya looked at him with full eyes - a drop of escaped his eyes. Abhijeet immediately removed that with his hand.

"Sorry Daya - please - maaf kar de - phir kabhi tujhpe haath nahi uthaunga - promise -", Abhijeet said painfully.

Daya smiled.

Abhijeet: Tune kuch khaya nahi, na? Bhukh lagi hai tujhe - subah se to kuch nahi khaya hoga -

He became alert and was trying to get up. But Daya held him by his arm.

"Nahi Abhi - tum laite raho - doctor ne tumhe rest lene ko kaha hai", Daya asked with a straight tone. There was a strength in his voice that made Abhijeet glance at him. He was feeling that somehow this incident making Daya coming back to his normal form quickly. He could now think in a more organized way.

Daya continued, "woh Raju hai na, wo laa rahe hai - humare liye khana -".

Abhijeet just nodded. But as he was feeling drowsy due to medicine effect, he closed his eyes unintentionally. Daya looked at him. At first he was shocked to see Abhijeet with closed eyes. But then he touched his forehead and did not find any kept silent and sat beside him quietly. Daya placed his head on the headrest, and closed his eyes.

_A scene flashed on his mind - this time very clear and vivid._

_Abhijeet was lying on floor, his body was covered with blood. His eyes were closed. There were many people around him. Some of them were taking Abhijeet - "**Sir - aankhe khuliye please**" ,"**Koi ambulance bulao - jaldi -**", "**Kuch nahi hoga tumhe -**"_

He jerked with the voices! His full body was wet with sweat. His heartbeat was faster. He touched his own face with his trembling hand.

_Mujhe aisa ajeeb sa sapna kyun ata hai humesha - jaise Abhi ko kuch hua hai - bohot bura kuch - aur wwoh sab log - woh sab log kaun they? Aisa lag raha tha jaise main unhe pehchanta hun! Aur woh awaz - pata nahi kuch ajeeb sa lagta hai ..._

He looked at Abhijeet who was sleeping peacefully. He touched his hand. He just wanted to feel Abhijeet's presence around him. With his touch Abhijeet opened his eyes and found Daya dripping with sweat.

"Kya hua Daya tujhe?", Abhijeet asked anxiously, "tu itna dara hua kyu hai? aur tera haath itna thanda -"

"woh - woh - Abhi - phir se woh sapna - woh tum - tumhe kuch hua tha- aise khoon laga hua tha tum par -", Daya's voice was trembling badly, "aur kuch log they -"

Abhijeet's face got worried as he found Daya becoming restless. Daya's face was completely bloodless. His body was shivering badly, and his hands were cold like anything. He just placed his hand on Daya's shoulder and continued, "Bas - Daya - aise darte nahi - woh to sirf ek sapna tha - dekh main thik hun na, tere samne hun - phir kyun dar raha hai aisa?"

But his heart was telling something else to him. He knew that it was that haunting memory which lead Daya into that Brain Shock! He could not remember any thing from his past - but now it seemed that he could not even get out of this moment! A chill passed through his spine with an unknown fear! He could not lose his brother at any cost - he had to save him. He held Daya's hand with tight grip.


	10. Author's Note

_**A/N: I am genuinely sorry for my last note. Yes, of course I was upset, and that is why I thought of quitting my story, but again I got those reviews which remind me the love and support throughout my first duo story. Yes, it's your love that made it possible to write such story. **_

_**I will try to meet your expectation and complete this story. The only thing is that, now, whenever I am trying to visualize the scenes my imagination got hindered with thoughts like - "is this OK?" "Will it be a real thing?" "should I write this one, or it will be boring!"**_

_**But again I am sorry. I got your points. That is why I am posting this note, only to make it clear to all of you - that I will complete RISHTA.**_

_**Thank you once again. I really do not know how to express my feelings.**_

_**With love, **_

_**Abhirikafan**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Few Days Later...**_

Daya was much better now. Somehow Abhijeet's sudden illness improved his mental condition. Daya's behaviour was more organised now. Moreover there was a concern for Abhijeet, that made him care for him.

Everything was going fine, Abhijeet was also happy, finally Daya was recovering - he started behaving normally in situations...

The day when he came here leaving his past behind, there was nothing but hope with him! A hope that he would get back his brother again - he survived through those painful days only because of this hope. Now he could believe that the day won't be far away!

The only thing that was troubling him was Daya's dream... It was that part of his memory which caused this condition of him! Now Daya was getting that dream again and again, and every time he saw it - he became restless. Abhijeet had a talk with his doctor yesterday. According to him, as Daya was recovering now, his brain was also trying to get back his hidden memories. But every time it tried to do so, it was hindered by that block of memory - Abhijeet's "death" scene, and his brain for now could not see beyond that...

As Abhijeet was thinking all these while siting beside Daya, he forgot that he was reading a book to him. He was lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he was dragged back to the reality with a voice, "Phir kya hua? Batao na Abhi -"

Abhijeet looked at Daya smilingly who was sittin beside him with a keen look on his face.

"Thik se padho na Abhi - aise beech me ruk kyun gaye?" Daya told in an annoyed tone. Abhijeet looked at his annoyed face and laughed.

"Hadh hai - haas kyu rahe ho tum?" Now his tone change from annoyed to angry!

"Arre - Daya - aise gussa mat ho - woh to main bas yun hi - kuch soch raha tha - iss liye - bata - kaha they hum?" Abhijeet asked him softly.

Daya calmed down a little bit.

"woh uss story me phir woh Vijay ne kisi ko bahar jate huye dekha - aur phir usne kamre ke andar dekha -" he continued...

Abhijeet was staring at him surprisingly! Daya was describing every minute details of the story. He never understood that Daya was listening to this with that much of concentration, as he was continuously playing with Abhijeet's mobile throughout!

_Jo bhi ho jaye, deemag to abhi bhi wohi Senior Inspector Daya ka hi hai na! Crime scene se kabhi koi clue chhut nahi paye, to yeh to sirf ek crime thriller hai! Mera Daya ka deemag to abhi bhi iss writer se tez hai._

A smile crept on his face with this thought and he adorably ruffled Daya's hair. Daya again tried to remove his hand and rearrange his hair - "Uffff - chhoro na Abhi - mera baal mat bigaro - ", then he smiled at Abhijeet, "Main aise acha lagta hun na? dekho?"

Abhijeet: (dreamily) Tu to mujhe har soorat mein achcha lagta hai Daya - bas tera ek smile hi kaafi hai duniya ki saare dard bhulane ke liye -

Daya looked at him with a confused look. But then he suddenly spoke as, "Tumhe dard hai Abhi? tumne bataya nahi mujhe - Kaha dard ho raha hai? dikhao mujhe -"

"Arre nahi nahi Daya", Abhijeet stopped him hurriedly, "main bilkul thik hun, main to bas yun hi keh raha tha - woh sab chor, chal kahani sunata hun tujhe, yahan chup chap baith - aur woh mobile paas me rakh ab - "

Daya obeyed him quietly! He loved listening to the thriller stories...

After sometime Abhijeet finished reading the story. Daya was still in thoughts.

"Kya hua Daya? Kaha khoye huye ho?" Abhijeet asked him surprised!

"Hmmm - nahi Abhi - kuch nahi - bas kuch ajeeb sa lagta hai - yeh stories jb main sunta hu na, to lagta hai - yeh sab maine pehle kahi suna hai - yeh murder - criminal - fingerprints - sab bohot jana pehchana sa lagta hai - pata nahi kyun -", Daya said in a confused tone, "maine pehle bhi yeh story suna hai, hai na?"

Abhijeet was keenly looking at his face. His eyes were glowing...

"Haan Daya - yeh tu pehle bhi suna hai", he replied to him.

Daya just nodded and again lost into his thoughts.

Abhijeet wanted to divert his mind, as continuous stress on his brain could affect him adversely.

"Daya -", he asked softly, "bahar chalega? Chal, chaye peete hai - Raju se baat ho jayega -"

Daya's face glowed like a 1000 watts bulb instantly!

"Bahar!", He said excitedly, "haan, chalo Abhi chalte hai - abhi jana hai mujhe -"

* * *

Abhijeet and Daya were sitting on the wooden bench in front of Raju's tea stall. Raju placed two glasses in front them without saying a single word! That was kind of new! He never gave them tea without even a greeting! Abhijeet looked at him, he was about to ask something but before he could, Raju moved inside.

Daya: (surprised tone) Raju ko kya hua? Baat tak nahi kiya!

Abhijeet: Kuch pareshaan sa lag raha tha!

Daya: Usse pucho na...

Abhijeet stood up and went near Raju, who was hiding his face into his knees, sitting beside the stove. His face was red. Abhijeet sensed something wrong - something very wrong with him. Abhijeet softly placed his hand on his head. Daya also came there and bent down beside Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: (softly)Raju - kya baat hai?

Daya: Tum aise kyun baithe ho? Please hume batao, hua kya hai?

Now with the affectionate voice of these two would break the control of the boy. He started crying and sobbing loudly! Abhijeet and Daya exchanged a look.

Daya also started patting Raju's back.

After one or two minutes, Raju started, "Sahab - mera baba ke elawa iss duniya me aur koi nahi hai sahab - kaal raat ko woh bahar gaye the chawal kharidne - phir barish shuru hua... maine socha ke woh shayad barish me kahi atak gaye honge sahab - par puri raat beet gayi - abhi tak uska koi pata nahi, subah main sara jagah dekha - par baba kahi nahi ..." he could not complete his words, and sobbed harder. Abhijeet just patted his head and stood up.

Abhijeet: (determined) Tum fikr mat karo, hum dono dhundege tumhara baba ko! Kuch nahi hoga unhe -


	12. Chapter 12

The moment they heard the whole from the boy, Daya told Abhijeet in an alert tone, "Abhi - hume dhundna chahiye - hum uss side se dekhte hai!" Abhijeet instantly looked at Daya with this tone of him! It seemed to him that his Daya is telling these things to him like those old days of their life - those past days of their journey of friendship!

They started searching for Raju's father. It was tough to find a single person here now - as last night was stormy, the roads were not clear - in some places the roads were blocked with the rocks... Their pace was slow - as it was tough to move faster in wet hilly road. To Abhijeet's surprise - Daya was handling himself so carefully even in this situation! But there was no sign of Raju's father anywhere. They had already moved far from their place - but there was no one here. Abhijeet was afraid of something bad. His instinct was telling him that he would not be able to give any good news to Raju, but Raju's teary face came in his mind, his feet stopped. Daya came near Abhijeet. "Kya hua Abhi?" he asked softly.

Abhijeet: (unintentionally) Bas yehi soch raha tha ki main Raju ko kya jawab dunga?

Daya: Tum aise kyun bol rahe ho Abhi?

Abhijeet jerked out and looked at Daya. He tried to smile, but could not. He was only able to utter these words, "chalo Daya - dekhte hai -"

After almost three hours, Abhijeet was pulled back with Daya's shout, "ABHIIIII - yaha dekho -"

That portion of the path was dangerourously damaged by land slide, and Daya was standig on the verge of the cliff! Abhijeet shouted, "DAYAAAA- hatho waha se -"

Daya stepped back a little. He had fear in his eyes. His eyes were fixed at the clough! Abhijeet moved towards Daya as fast as possible.

Abhijeet: (gasping) Kya hua Daya?

Daya did not reply, he only pointed to the deepest of the ravine below. There was a body stuck between the rocks below there. The ravine was about 1000 ft deep. According to Raju's description, both of them could easily identify the body by the dress. It was the landslide - that caused this! Abhijeet inhaled deeply. He looked at Daya, and then said in a composed voice, "Daya - tu yehi ruk, main niche jata hun -"

Daya: (fearfully) Neeche?

Abhijeet did not reply only patted his shoulder, and started to move down. But the stones were loose there, as there was a dangerous landslide last night. Abhijeet's foot slipped! "DAYAAA" - a scream came out of his mouth!

...

...

...

**At the same time a scene flashed in Daya's memory - Daya holding the gun! And in front of his eyes Abhijeet was falling holding his chest... He was shot by his Daya only. Daya was looking at his own gun unbelievably ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"_ABHIJEEEEEEETTTTT!_"**

Daya gave a hand to Abhijeet who was trying hard to take any kind of support. Abhijeet felt this Daya screamed as ABHIJEET! not Abhi - He wanted to rush to him...

it took a few more minutes to Abhijeet to come up.

Here in Daya's mind, there were so many memories... coming back to his mind...

_**"Sir kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet Sir ko - aap fikar mat kijiye -"**_

_**"Daya kuch bol kyun nahi raha hai Salunkhe -"**_

_**"Sir, operation chal raha hai - Abhijeet Sir thik ho jayenge -"...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Tere hote huye mujhe kabhi kuch ho sakta hai kya Daya?"**_

_**"Tujhe chorke to main chain se mar bhi nahi sakta!"**_

_**"Maut ko bhi tujh tak pahuchne se pehle mujhse guzarna hoga Daya -"**_

_**"Agar tere aankhon se ek bhi aansoo nikla na - to bohot bura ho jayega -"**_

_**"bas itna yaad rakhna -Tera yeh dost humesha tera saath hai - jaan de dunga tere liye"**_

There was flood of emotions in his mind - he suddenly felt the world around him was spinning fast - he was about to fall when a tight grip stopeed him, he felt the protective shell around him before losing his control - he felt someone patting his cheeks, "Aankhe khol Daya - Daya - idhar dekh - meri taraf- Daya - please - "

The voice touched the deepest of his heart! It was the voice he was longing to hear - not a dream - he was there - holding him in his arms - Daya tried to open his eyes with great effort - he wanted to see him - see him safe in front of him!

"Boss - t-t-tum theek ho - tumhe kuch hua to nahi na -", he finally uttered this one sentence with much effort.

This single sentence was enough to break all the controls of the tough guy holding him. He released those tears he was holding within him for so long... He hugged Daya tightly in his arms. He was sobbing like a kid! Finally his wait ended. Daya was now patting his back lightly, "Boss - bas - bohot taqleef diya na maine- bas - ab aur nahi - aur mat ro - please yaar! (trying to console like a mother)Shhh- Abhi - bas - chup ho jao - (concern) tum thik ho na Abhi?"

"kuch nahi hua mujhe Daya - kuch nahi - tere hote huye mujhe kya ho sakta hai?", he said with a soft tone, "taras gaya tha mera dil - tere muh se yeh BOSS sunne ke liye Daya - bas tu wapas aa gaya - mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye -"

They separated after a few minutes, their faces were washed with tear.

Daya: (teary) Kitna rulaya tumhe Boss! kitna dard hua hoga na tumhe inn dino mei - aur kisi se to tum apna gham bantoge bhi nahi - kitna akela padh gaye honge - sab meri wajah se -

Abhijeet: (tear) Aur tera uss dard ka kya Daya? jiske liye tujhe maut se ladna padha -

Daya: (painfully) Ab to main thik hun na? To bhul jao na Abhi please - woh sab ek bura sapna samjhke tum bhul nahi sakte?

Abhijeet smiled forcefully, and nodded as Yes.

Daya: Abhi hume bohot kuch karna hai Abhi -

...

After some time, they both went down carefully to bring the body up.

Daya: (concern) Ab kya hoga?

Abhijeet: Tujhe raju ke liye chinta ho raha hai na? Dekh, uska loss to hum kabhi bhar nahi payenge - par hum itna to zaroor kar sakte hai ke usse ek achcha Bhabisya dilaye - Usse ek pehchan banane ka mauka to de sakte hum - aur yeh wada bhi kar sakte hai - ke zindegi ki kisi bhi raho pe wo kabhie khudko akela nahi payega...

Daya did not say anything. He just placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder silently in reply.

_**One Year Later...**_

It was a sunny morning. Daya was in the lawn, along with six boys of nearly 10 or 12 years old. He was reading a book to them.

A boy: Daya Bhaiya - Raju bhaiya kab ayega?

Daya: (smilingly) Aa jayenge beta - Abhi Bhaiya unse phone pe baatein kar raha hai - aur tumhe bhi Raju bhaiya jaisa Police Academy join karna hai na? To chalo, padho -

The boy nodded smilingly. Daya ruffeled his hair affectionately. Then started reading. Suddenly he stopped reading. As soon as he stopped reading, the boys turned around to look what was the cause of this interruption! It was nothing but a white qualis, standing just in front of the "New Life Children's Home". Daya stood up without uttering a single word. His eyes were shining brightly. Just then Abhijeet was coming out of the house with "Daya - woh Raju aur Vishal ka final exam bohot hi acha -" - but he stopped in between following Daya's gaze!

Abhijeet also moved towards the main gate, while the elderly person came out of the car! As soon as the person crossed the main gate the DUO came and bent down to touch his feet. The person was trying hard to control his welling up tears. He was only able to put his two hands on their heads. The DUO stood up with smiles on their face and tear in their eyes.

Abhijeet: (heavy tone) Sir, aap yaha -

ACP: Haan, ek case ke silsiley mein yaha ana pada - to socha tum logo se mulakat bhi ho jayega - wrana tum dono to kabhi aaoge nahi -

Daya: (cutting him to change the topic) Sir, acha hua aap aa gaye - humare bachche bhi aap se mil kar bohot khush hongey -

ACP smiled looking at him. But then he started with a very low but teary tone, "Bas itni narazgi Abhijeet - sirf phone karke Daya ke bare mein bata diya - iss ek saal mein ek baar bhi man nahi kiya ke wapas aa jao -"

Abhijeet immediately held his hands, and started with earnest tone, "Nahi - nahi Sir - narazgi kis baat ki? Aap please aise mat boliye -"

ACP: To phir aa jao na wapas, CID Mumbai is waiting for you - aur tum hi to kaha karte they Abhijeet ki jo beet gayi woh baat gayi - to phir kyun nahi aa rahe ho tum dono?

Both of them lowered their gaze for a moment. But only after a moment, they looked up and looked directly towards their Sir. There was an unknown glow in their eyes. ACP Sir felt something deep in their eyes.

He shivered from his core with the deepest voice Abhijeet started,"Kya hoga Sir - agar hum dono wapas jayenge to? CID ko do bahadur officer wapas mil jayenge - aur hum dono bhi mujreemo ko jai bhejwange - kitne logon ko Sir? 50 - 100? zyada se zyada 500 - hai na Sir?"

ACP Sir was just silently looking at them - the two of them were seemed to be so different to him!

As soon as Abhijeet paused, Daya continued with the same depth in his voice, "Par Sir, aaj hum agar yehi humara iss home me inn bachchon ke saath rahenge - to aise 50 Daya aur 50 Abhijeet bana sakte hai - Inn bachcho ko rahe dikhane ke liye koi nahi hai Sir - agarn inhe hum nahi rahein dikhayenge to aur dikhayenge? Hum to jante hai na, issi halat se kayi baar majboor hoke - kitney log galat rastey pakad lete hai - agar thoda sa saath mil jaye - to yehi bachche bade hoke aise 100 Abhijeet ya phir Daya banenge - par aaj agar isse hum saath na denge to kya pata - iss samaj ne inn phool jaise massom zindegiyon ko kya bana denge -"

As Daya stopped, ACP Sir placed his hands o the shoulders of both of them. He let his tears flow down. He said in a very soft tone, "I am really proud of you my boys - aaj mujhe lag raha hai - main sach mein bohot hi khush naseeb hun ke mujhe tum dono jaise beta mile hai -"

"aap chaliye na Sir - aap ko humare iss ghar ka sair karate hai -", Abhijeet said joyfully , "idhar aiye sir -"

ACP Sir started his tour with a contended heart...

_**After a few hours...**_

ACP: Ab mujhe jana hoga -

Abhijeet: Sir aap phir ayenge na yaha?

ACP: haan Abhijeet, kaise nahi aaunga? Yahan ka pyar aur inn bachcho ke masoomiyat - mujhe majboor kar denge yaha aane ke liye!

After ACP Sir started off along with the affection he had for his sons, there was a kind of respect too in his eyes - for these two persons - who left their past behind for a new future - a better future!

_**A/N: I know, I have hurt many of you by not returning the DUO back to Mumbai CID! **_

_**But -**_

_**"In a time of destruction, create something"**_

_**"We have to heal our wounded world."**_


End file.
